U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,115 describes the clarification of fruit juice including fermented juice, i.e. wine, by the use of honey. Further publications by Lee et al elucidated the activity, a protein-phenolic compound interaction, and characterized the protein responsible; see Lee et al, J. Apicultural Res. 23: 45-49 (1984); J. Apricultural Res. 24: 106-109 (1984) and J. Apricultural Res. 24: 190-194 (1985).
The discoloration of fruit juices, particularly grape juices and wine, especially the so called white juices or wine, which actually range in color from white to amber, has always been a substantial problem. For years and still today, many juices and wines are stabilized against discoloration (apparently by oxidation) by the addition of SO.sub.2.
Recently SO.sub.2 and sulfites have come under attack as a food additive on the basis that they appear to cause allergic reactions in certain persons.